An existing method of handling generation of a receipt at a vendor is for the vendor to tally up the items and their costs for a customer and generate a paper receipt on a register at the vendor location. After entering in all the items to be purchased, and receiving whatever form of payment the vendor accepts, the paper receipt is typically printed off and handed to the customer. For a typical wireless payment via a smart phone, the vendor completes the bill to be paid and then the phone obtains transaction identification information necessary to make payment.
In some instances, the vendor may have a second display at the register oriented toward the customer to view as the items the customer is purchasing are rung up for purchase. Such a display is typically part of the vendor's register and is restricted to the location of the vendor's equipment. In some other instances, electronic versions of completed receipts may be emailed to a customer designated email address after completion of a transaction.